1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to methods, devices, systems, and computer programs for managing power consumption in a portable device, and more particularly, methods, devices, systems, and computer programs for managing display operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of portable devices has grown exponentially over the last few decades. In order to achieve true portability, portable devices, such as smart phones, tablets, music players, laptop computers, video players, etc., must be operational for acceptable periods of time without the need to recharge the batteries.
One of the components that use a large amount of power in portable devices, oftentimes the most power, is the display. The trend today is towards touch-sensitive displays, also referred to as touchscreens, in order to facilitate user interaction with the portable device. However, the power consumption of touchscreens in electronic devices may significantly affect the overall battery life.
In some portable devices, such as smart phones, the touchscreen is disabled while the user is not utilizing the portable device, and the touchscreen is enabled after the user presses a button on the computing device. This means that the touchscreen does not have to be scanned for touch while the device is not in use. However, some portable devices may not have buttons, and the touchscreen has to be operational at all times. This means that the touchscreen has to be scanned for input continuously, resulting in a potential large consumption of power.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.